I never Knew
by Dasha Alexander
Summary: Nothing in the world existed anymore, except for the bloodthirsty eyes of the fiery red head in front of me..... Set two years after Edward leaves, Bella returns to forks broken but coping. First fanfic Let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Nothing in the world existed anymore, except for the bloodthirsty eyes of the fiery redhead in front of me. This was it, there was no way out this time, neither vampire nor werewolf to save

me. My heart was beating hard in my chest it was deafening even to me. Her unblinking eyes never left my face, a cold smirk forming on her stone like face as she realized I was alone.

My breathing became short and shallow as I processed the inevitable fact tat I was about to die slowly and torturously. I knew it was futile, who had ever out run a vampire? But

that's exactly what I did my danger default setting kicked in and my mind screamed at me to run, I turned and I had barley taken a step when Victoria caught me in one impossibly quick

leap. The last thing I remember is agony as I screamed for Sam.


	2. Chapter 1 Home is Calling

**Disclaimer** I don't own Twilight!

**BPOV**

It had been nearly two years since Edward left. Since all purpose had ended and meaning had ceased to exist. I hadn't been coping well, Charlie gave it three weeks before he called

Renee and sent me packing. I can't blame him really poor Charlie he didn't know what to do. The doctors were throwing around words like 'catatonic'. I wasn't eating and I was barley

sleeping, in a large part due to the nightmares. Then there was the knife incident. I don't know why I did it I was just so overwhelmed by the hopelessness of what I was feeling it just

hurt so much and I needed a way to release it to make it physical so my heart would ache less I don't event remember picking up the knife from the kitchen draw but I do remember the

blood and the look on Charlie's face. He called Renee that same day.

I hated living with Renee and Phil. Phil was notorious player who had developed less than fatherly feelings towards me, he was the reason I moved to forks in the first place. Renee had

no idea of course. I refused to be left alone with him and I conveniently always had plans on nights when I knew Renee was going to be out.

I was never the same after Edward left. Renee sent me to a psychiatrist and I gradually learned to cope with the unbearable, aching loss. It took a long time to piece my life back together

and I had missed so much school that I had to repeat. But for the first time in my life I had a great group of friends and a real social life and I was on track to graduate this year. Which is

why Renee was so surprised when I told her I was moving back to forks. Well, not forks exactly, after I left Charlie moved down to La Push into a house about three minutes away from

Uncle Billy and my cousin Jacob. I'm not sure why he moved I overheard Renee on the phone to him shortly after, she was agreeing with him about something to do with memories. I felt

guilty when I heard that. What must I have put him through? But yes, I was going back and I couldn't make anymore sense of it than Renee. Aside from my desire to get as far away from

Phil as possible, I felt like forks was calling to me, urging me home with some indescribable and unshakeable force. I don't know how I feel about returning to the place were my world fell

apart but its something I cant put off any longer. With one quick last wave to Renee, I took a deep breath and boarded the plane.


	3. Yeah, it kind of is the fifteenth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all credit to Stephanie Meyer **

The hour long flight from Seattle to Port Angeles landed 6:30 pm. I had already flown nearly four Hours from Florida to get to Seattle and I was not looking forward to the hour drive back

to la push. But I didn't need to worry about that right then because Charlie was nowhere in sight. I collected my bags and started to make my way out of the airport , looking anxiously

around for Charlie as I did. Well over an hour later it became pretty obvious that Charlie was a no-show. With a sigh I put on my backpack, picked up my two suitcases, lugged them down

the street and hailed a taxi.

The ride to Charlie's house was less than average. The driver kept trying to catch my eye in the mirror, making an attempt at small talk each time he did.

"So , were are you from?" he asked me when he had succeeded in getting my attention. "Florida" I replied flatly, hoping that my lack of enthusiasm would deter him. It didn't.

"Florida huh? Bit of a change in weather, you here for long?" It took under an hour to get to Charlie's. It felt like longer.

As the driver chatted away I stared out of the window, watching the trees go by. My mind wandered back to the first time I had made this same trip nearly two years ago. I was as

nervous now as I was then, worried about fitting in and making friends. And then I had met Edward and nothing else mattered. I had a sister in Alice and brothers in Jasper and Emmett.

And they were my life.

It hit me suddenly. The realisation that I was back and I was alone . I would not have Edward this time, nor Alice who I had come to rely on so heavily. No , the Cullens have left me I

thought and all that is left is this aching hole in my heart were my family used to be. To top it all of Charlie had taken it upon himself to re-enroll me at Forks high. The only upside to this

was that I would get to see Angela, who had kept in touch since I had left and had vacationed in Florida with me the past two summers. I would still have to endure Jessica and Lauren,

and the gossip and stares of the rest of the school. I was missing my friends in Florida already.

My thoughts where interrupted by the sudden stopping of the taxi.

"Well this is you" The driver said as he started to climb out of the car.

I looked around and at first saw nothing but trees. On closer inspection I could just make out a very long dirt track and to the side, barely visible through the trees a mailbox with the

number 16 on it. By the time I had registered that he was not planning on driving up the long, long driveway he had already unpacked my bags, dumped them unceremoniously onto the

road and was making his way back to the front of the car. I scrambled out of the cab, handed him the money through the window and he drove of, leaving me on the side of the road. It

was going on dark and I really did not want to be lingering around there after dark so I put on my back pack, gathered my suitcases and began the long trek to the house. I had walked

about a meter when out of nowhere a figure leaped out of the forest right in front of me.

"Aaggh!" I shrieked , dropping my suitcases and stumbling backwards

"AAGHH!"yelled the figure just as surprised.

Then, "Bella?" he questioned, shocked

"Quil?" I asked equally shocked

"Oh my gosh Bella!" he yelled and quickly swept me into a hug.

"What's all the yelling Quil, break a nail?" called a voice in the distance.

"Is that Embry" I asked excitedly

"Yep, we were racing from my place to Charlie's" he informed me. "I won" he added smugly.

"BELLA!" screamed a voice. Embry had just burst through the trees, and without pausing pulled me into a hug, lifting me off the floor.

"Can't breathe Embry" I choked

"Oh sorry Bella" he said, laughing as he put me down.

I took in the appearance of my cousins two best friends. Despite the chilly winter breeze both were wearing nothing but shorts and looked at least five years older than they actually

where.

"I cannot believe how much you guys have grown, I'm scared I wont recognise Jacob"

"We've been eating our spinach" Embry laughed

"Jacob too" Quil added.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"The pack meets here most nights. Its conveniently located in the middle of all our houses." Quil replied.

"Its what we call the gang" Embry added in response to my questioning look a the use of the term 'pack'.

"You know Bella" Quil continued as if Embry had not interrupted, "Its great to have you back, but you should have told us you where going to be getting here early, we would have met

you at the airport."

"Yeah" Embry said " We weren't expecting you until the fifteenth"

"I'm not early it is the fifteenth"

Both boys looked shocked at the realisation that they where running a day behind the rest the world.

"Oh" they both said and without another word began to pick up two suitcases, I reached for my backpack and had it snatched from my hands by Embry .

"I've got it Bella" he said

"No it's fine you've already got one of my suitcases" I protested

"Seriously Bella it's ok" he insisted and he started to followed Quil up the driveway, carrying the load I had struggled under effortlessly.

I questioned the boys on their interesting attire Quil blushed slightly but Embry laughed it off. "It gets hot running" he stated matter of fact.

Despite the overcast weather typical of La Push and Forks, both of which are under a near constant cloud of rain, I was sweating when we finally reached the top of the driveway.

An there it was. Double story, freshly painted white and blue with a verandah extending all the way from the front through to the back; Charlie's new house. It was beautiful.

There was an old porch swing on the right side with purple and gold cushions and throw over blanket made up of different shades of purple. I felt suddenly emotional when I saw that.

Charlie new that purple was my favorite colour, which meant that he must have gone to a lot of effort to pick out the cushions and blanket, just to please me. It was a small gesture but it

meant a lot, especially coming from Charlie.

As we walked up the stairs of the front porch, I heard the voices of at least six people coming from inside the house. Stacked haphazardly by the door was a pile of shoes, presumably

belonging to the crowd gathered inside. I began to feel nervous about having to face such a large crowd so early, I was only expecting Charlie.

One of the boys opened the door and we entered the house, Embry first, then Quil and lastly me. "Look who we found!" Quil announced loudly. The talking quieted and everybody looked

around as we entered the room.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, rushing over from his seat in front of the tv to give me a hug. "What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be coming until the fifteenth."

"Yeah It kind of is the fifteenth Charlie" Embry informed him, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the floor awkwardly.

Charlie looked stunned. "Bells honey I'm so sorry. How did you get here?"

Before I could respond, I was distracted by a yell from the top of the stairs.

"BELLA!!" Jacob yelled as he thundered down the stairs two at a time

"Oh my gosh JAKE!?" I screeched back rushing forward to meet him, tripping over one of my bags that had been placed on the floor as I did. Jacob laughed as he swiftly caught and

steadied me. Only it wasn't Jake at all. This set of arms came from behind me. But it was definatley Jake that had laughed. The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly becoming tense

as I turned to see who had caught me.

He was tall and extremely muscular and had fairly dark skin, similar to that of someone who spent a lot of time in the sun. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was his eyes.

Deep brown pools of chocolate stared at me with such intensity that I could not look away. I held is gaze shocked as I realized he still had not let me go. I felt my cheeks burn and could

imagine the shade of red they had started to turn. He seemed to sense my discomfort and let me go, I broke my gaze but he continued to stare at me.

"err Bella this is Sam" Charlie said breaking the uncomfortable silence

"Hi" is said talking more to the floor than to him

"Hello Bella" he said in a deep velvety voice.

"Um , Jake why don't you help Bella to her room? Give you guys a chance to catch up"

"Sure Uncle Charlie" Jake said eagerly, looking amused "We have alot to talk about."

And before I could say anything he picked up all of my luggage and led the way up the stairs.

**So there it is! Sorry it took me so long to update, Hope it was worth the wait! Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed: gottaloveva, Gothic Saku-chan, SensuosVampier, tenten16**

**(Sam ****appeared as requested) and Robin D. You guys are awesome! I really appreciate your feeedback.**

**Thanks also to everyone who added me as favourite author/story. You made my day!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Love dasha xx**


	4. A warm welcome home

**_I disclaim! All credit to the awesome Stephanie Meyer_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to YankeeGirlNJ-Thanks for the PM and caring about this story!_**

Jake sat on the bed watching me hang my clothes in the wardrobe, with a small smirk on his face. "Alright Jacob what's your problem?" I asked as I hung the last dress.

"I don't now what you mean" he grinned innocently

"Really then why don't you wipe that stupid look off your face?" I retorted

"Ouch! Someone's touchy tonight" he laughed "cant I just be happy to see my long lost cousin? Love the tan by the way."

I knew he was messing with me but he had one thing right, I did have a nice tan, courtesy of the very out doors social life I had in Florida. It wasn't anything to brag about really, it just

made me look less albino.

"It really is good to see you Bella" he added seriously.

I looked over at him and met his eyes. I could tell that I wasn't the only who had been hurting. My whole family has been.

"Its good to see you to jake, I've missed you" I said as I sat on the bed next to him.

He put his arm around me and I leaned against his shoulder.

"Same here Bella."

"So are you going to tell me what's up with your weird friend down stairs?" I asked

He laughed " I seriously would not know where to start, so how do you like your room?"

I didn't really know what to make of his not so discrete attempt to change the conversation but I didn't push it.

"It's beautiful, I cant believe you guys picked all this stuff out." I glanced around the room taking it all in. It was like being in India. The bay window perfect for reading, was covered with

red, gold, purple and green cushions with intricate beading , and a purple throw over blanket was folded neatly next to them. The curtains where sheer red and had tiny sequined flowers

at the bottom. The bed had a red bedspread with patterned gold and green sections halfway down it and there where exquisite beaded elephant figurines and a Hindu statue sitting on

my desk next my computer. To complete the look there were a dozen or so large candles scattered throughout the room, and a tiger on my bookshelf. All of the surfaces in my room- my

bedside table and my dressing table were draped in beautiful sheer fabrics.

"Where did you guys get the idea? its amazing" I asked, having a hard time picturing Charlie, Jake and the boys picking out sheer fabrics at the local homemaker store.

Jake avoided my eyes and looking uncomfortable mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry, what?" I questioned

"thdsgnr" he mumbled

" Spit it out Jacob"

"Fine! The designer!" he yelled

"The designer?" I asked confused

"We hired a designer for the room" he confirmed talking to the floor.

I don't know why but I found his discomfort in having to admit that funny.

"Really Jake you didn't pick out anything? Thank pink fabric on my desk is so you" I teased.

Jacobe scowled at me, but I could tell he was trying to hide a smile. I reached and took his hand "aww jake don't be m-" I started but stopped short when I skin made contact with his

"Jake! Are you feeling ok?"

He looked at me startled "Yes why?"

"It feels like your hand is on fire" I

"Im just warm blooded Bella" he replied laughing it off

"But I-" I started

"Seriously I'm fine, healthy as a horse" he reassured me.

I wanted to argue that no one whose hand feels like it has been in the oven is fine, when the door flew open and Quil followed by Embry charged into the room.

"Food, downstairs, now!" Quil announced urgently

"Right now" Embry added for emphasis

"We're not allowed to eat without you" added another voice, as someone I did not recognized poked there head in the door.

"Yeah thanks for the back up Paul but we've got it covered" Quil told him

Paul was about to respond when Jacob, sensing a fight, cut in "So lets go eat!"

Without another word we left the room, with Paul, Embry and Quil thundering down the stairs before us.

We went into the kitchen, but instead of sitting down at the table, we passed by it and went out into the back yard. I looked at Jacob curiously as we did.

"There's not really enough room for all of us in the kitchen" he informed me.

Outside there was a big open fire with people on chairs and cushions around it. It wasn't that there was so many people, it's more that they were, well, just so big. An out door table had

been placed between the house and the fire, it's surface covered with so much food, we could have fed the whole town. Jake and I grabbed a plate and cutlery that had been put on a

chair because there was no room on the table and helped ourselves to a the food. Once our plates were loaded we made our way to the fire and took a seat. Jake sat in between Charlie

and me and there was a spare seat next to me on my other side that was taken just after I sat down. I didn't take much notice of who it was though, I was to busy talking to Charlie and

Jake. Everyone was getting settled, when Embry came over and offered us drinks. I reached out to grab mine, dropping my fork as I did. Before it had had a chance to touch the floor a

hand reached out and caught it. I turned, looking at the person beside me for the first time. It was Jake's weird friend Sam. He held the fork out to me. "Uh thanks" I muttered turning red.

"No worries" he replied looking at me curiously as I took it. It was in that second that my hand brushed against his. It felt like an electric shock had passed through me and by the look on

his face he had felt it to.

"Bella-" he started to say

I leaped up from my chair "I forgot to call Mom" I announced.

"That can wait until after dinner cant it Bella" Charlie asked, trying to look at me over Jakes head.

"No, it cant, I promised to call her as soon s I got in" I told him hastily

"Ok, well hurry back you don't want your food to get cold" he said

"Sure Dad" I called over my shoulder as I power walked back to the house.

I had just finished talking to Renee. Well it was more like reassuring Renee. She asked the usual questions -how was my flight, what was the house like, did I like my room, apparently

everyone was in on the designer thing. Once I had convinced her that I wasn't going to break down we said goognight and I promised to call her in a couple of days. Sighing I laid back on

my bed, just as a text message me through. It was from Phil and it read: You did the wrong thing running away like that Bella. I'll see you really soon. I sat up so fast I felt dizzy for a minute. What

did he mean he would see me soon?

"Bella?" a voice asked unsure. I jumped a mile. Looking over I saw Sam standing there holding a plate. "Charlie was worried it would either get cold or Paul would get to it" he said placing

the plate on the coffee table at the bottom of my bed.

"Oh" I said, trying to steady my breathing.

"Are you ok, what happened?" he asked with a little to much concern considering we had just met.

"Nothing, I'm fine just tired" I lied.

"Your hands a shaking" he said and placed his hand over mine to steady it.

Surprised by this I jerked my hand away. "Im tired so …" I was to agitated to finish the sentence but he got the hint.

"Sure of course its been a long day, I'll tell Charlie you aren't feeling well" He looked at me sadly for a minute before he said 'goodnight Bella" and closed the door behind him.

As a silent tear slid down my cheek I had just enough room in my mind to register that his hands were just as warm as Jacobs. It wasn't long after that I drifted to sleep.

**So there it is! Im so sorry about taking so long to update, a fair bit of Sam in this chapter though to make up for it. Forgive me? Maybe a Sam pash in next chapter if you do! By the **

**way thank you so, so much to bamagal110, twimama77, Gothic saku-Chan, Sensuos Vampire, brokenlove81, gottaloveva and Robin. D for your reviews and thanks heaps for **

**being so encourgaing! And many thanks to those who alerted this story also. xxxxxxxx**


End file.
